George Pastell
| birth_place = Nicosia, Cyprus | death_date = | death_place = Dade County, Florida, U.S. | yearsactive = 1940-1976 (his death) | spouse = Gloria George (1958-1976) (his death) }} George Pastell (13 March 1923 - 4 April 1976) was a Cypriot character actor in British films and television programmes. Sources vary as to whether his real name was Nino (IMDb) or George Pastellides (BFI). Career He made his film debut in Give Us This Day (1949), credited as Nino Pastellides, and played villains in film and television. Although Cypriot, he was often cast by Hammer Film Productions as Eastern characters such as Mehemet Bey in The Mummy (1959), the High Priest of Kali in The Stranglers of Bombay (1960), Inspector Etienne in Maniac (1963), and Hashmi Bey in The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (1964). His exotic looks often saw him cast in spy films of the '60s such as From Russia with Love (1963); Licensed to Kill (1965); A Man Could Get Killed (1966); That Riviera Touch (1966); and Deadlier Than the Male (1967). He also appeared in the films Tiger Bay, The Angry Hills (1959), The Siege of Sidney Street (1960), Konga, The Frightened City (1961), On the Beat (1962), The Moon-Spinners (1964), The Long Duel (1967) and The Magus (1968). He also appeared as the villain in the '60s television series Danger Man; The Avengers; Doctor Who; The Champions; The Saint; and Department S. Death He died on 4 April 1976 from a heart attack. Selected filmography * Adam and Evelyne (1949) - Headwaiter at Restaurant (uncredited) * Madness of the Heart (1949) - Waiter * Give Us This Day (1949) - The Lucy * Moulin Rouge (1952) - Man at First Bar (uncredited) * The Gambler and the Lady (1952) - Jacko Spina * Deadly Nightshade (1953) - Ferrari (uncredited) * South of Algiers (1953) - Hassan * Blind Spot (1958) - Schrieder * Battle of the V-1 (1958) - Eryk * Tiger Bay (1959) - 'POLOMA' Captain * Deadly Record (1959) - Angelo * The Angry Hills (1959) - Papa Panos * The Mummy (1959) - Mehemet Bey * The Stranglers of Bombay (1959) - High Priest of Kali * Bottoms Up (1960) - Swarthy Man * The Siege of Sidney Street (1960) - Brodsky * Konga (1961) - Prof. Tagore * The Frightened City (1961) - Sanchetti * Village of Daughters (1962) - 2nd Pickpocket * Masters of Venus (1962) - Kallas * On the Beat (1962) - Manzini * Tarzan's Three Challenges (1963) - Khan (voice, uncredited) * Impact (1963) - Sebastian 'The Duke' Dukelow * Maniac (1963) - Inspector Etienne * From Russia with Love (1963) - Train Conductor * The Secret Door (1964) - Antonio * The Moon-Spinners (1964) - Police lieutenant * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (1964) - Hashmmi Bey * The High Bright Sun (1965) - Prinos * The Intelligence Men (1965) - Assassin (uncredited) * She (1965) - Haumeid (voice, uncredited) * Licensed to Kill (1965) - Second Russian Commisar * A Man Could Get Killed (1966) - Lazlo * That Riviera Touch (1966) - Ali * Khartoum (1966) - Giriagis Bey (uncredited) * Run with the Wind (1966) - Lennie * Deadlier Than the Male (1967) - Carloggio * The Long Duel (1967) - Ram Chand * The Magus (1968) - Andreas-Priest * Vendetta for the Saint (1969) - Marco Ponti References External links * Category:1923 births Category:1976 deaths Category:British male film actors Category:British male television actors Category:Cypriot male actors Category:20th-century British male actors